Flames On The Wings
by Amerie-chan
Summary: James messed around with his old school mate, creating a new sister for Harry. She finds him on the train and all havok from then on wreaks...


A/N: This fiction is not in a Atlternative Universe, it just involves one of my Original Characters...Please don't flame me for this of send hate mail because when I first posted this fic, I once, had gotten a hate email saying take my oc out because she is not Caucasian. And if you do this, it's not really funny, especially to others who are people of color.

"James and Lily Potter are dead" A young witch half-yelled and half-asked. "Shush, you stupid i squaw ." A middle aged witch. "We aren't Native American , We're Hindu, thank you" The young witch growled. A cry from two babies, set off a groan from the young witch. She hussled over to the two crying ones. "So tell me, Amhra" started the older witch"Who is the father" Amhra looked up, shook from the previous question. "Well, mom" Amhra started. The older witch moved in, grabbing Amhra's cocoa brown hair. "I know you've been messing around with that James Potter" She hissed in deadly whisper, shocking Amhra completely. "But, moth..." The middle aged witch flung her across the room, cutting of Amhra's sentence. "Oh shut up! I told you to accept his proposal and you turned it down" She screamed, shaking the whole room with fear"Now, you wanna crawl back to him, just when the boy you 'really loved' left you for a skank" Tears fell down Amhra's bronze face, her cocoa eyes full of remorse. "Orissi, the light-skinned one, is James's child" Amhra admitted. The screams of the babies had gotten louder. Amhra grabbed the twins and left in a hurry. As she left, the old woman stared at the door. "God will punish you people" she said in a low whisper to herself"God will punish you all."

Two weeks later, an unidenified body of a young woman was found. She was idenified as a woman, 5'4", Indian and around the age of 25. 6 months later, the body as idenified as Amhra M. Napora-Simmons. Apperantly, it was done by Death Eaters. She was found with two children, both escaping with minor bruises. The two children were put in custody by their aunt and uncle. This all happened 10 years ago, when Harry was only 1 and his illicit half-sister, Orissi was only 4 weeks old. So much went on with out Harry and Orissi's notice...until Harry's 4th and Orissi's year at Hogwarts.

Orissi looked blankly out the window, still bored and knowing no one. Her socialite valley-girl sister, Bahara, was mingling with 'her fellow' Ravenclaw students. She could here her chattering all the way down the corrider. She stared into the window, seeing her own reflection. She had silky deep brown hair that formed ringlets down to her not really developed hips. She really wasn't that much of a eye-pleaser. She was still a bit flat; Maybe not that flat (But, she knew her chest wasn't as big as it could be), her hips were like her chest, not developing quickly enough. Yet, her most pleasing feature was her face. Unlike her sister's, it was a golden-brown, her eyes a hazelish-green. Everyone commented on them. She sighed as she stopped admiring herself. The train ride was just too darn boring.

"Bloody hell, Hermonie! Control that ruddy cat" Ron yelled. "What, Ron! Crookshanks can't possibly get Scabbers! He's inyour pocket, for God's sake" Hermonie yelled back. Harry rubbed his temples, trying to make his headache go away, but over the yelling and everything else, how could he? He was curious about some rumours going around. He really couldn't believe one. _"Harry's father was cheating on Lily, pass it on."_ Now that one. He was a bit cheesed off at that one. Suddenly the compartment door slid open. There stood two girls, one maybe in her 2nd year, the other most likely a 4th year. One had copper-like skin and short ashy brown hair. The shorter one had much longer hair, pulled back into a swidling mass of straight waves down her back, and a cute little honey color to her skin. "Is this where Harry Potter is sitting" asked the taller one. Before anyone could say something to Harry's groupies, Orissi pointed to Harry and laughed, not in her usual sarcastic way, but in gentle tone. "So your my half-brother? The great Harry Potter." Harry looked at her and shook his head. "No." "Yes, you are. My mother sorta messed around with your dad. So...yah." Orissi frowned, a bit flushed. "No" He whispered"That's impossible." She jumped into the disscusion. How little she thought of misconceptions, but did he really understand? Yet, now he did.

"Now, this year we will have something intresting" Professer McGonnagel started up"Everyone is to research on their national heritage and make a family tree. After putting together your presentation, you are to present a folklore piece. This piece can be a national dish, dance or writings. This project will be 3 months long, so I'd be wise and get to work on it." She stared around the room of 3rd years. A pale white hand raised slowly. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy" said the Professer, a hint of experation to came out with her voice. "Are we working with a partner" He asked just as almost every Slytherin peered at him. "If you two or three have the same heritage, or in your case, Draco, if your families have connections." Harry, Ron and Hermonie looked at each other and smiled. Orissi didn't say anything. She knew they were best friends, but she felt a little left out of their small little circle. "Well class, you are dismissed." Many people stood up to leave, including her half-brother and his friends. Harry stopped in front of her desk. "Hey, Rissi." She looked up to meet the emerald-green eyes of her brother. "Hi." "Are you comin' with me, Hermione and Ron to Hogsmade tommorow" He asked. "Course, dude." Orissi said, her voice with the valley girl accent she learned from her friends. "Now, were going to..." Harry paused and leaned in. "Well, you know...Hagrid's..." Harry said, leaning closer, reducing their convosation to below a whisper"Comin'" Orissi thought about it for a moment. She could if she wanted to, but their was the risk of missing something important. "No...I'll pass on this one." She drawled. Harry shrugged and looked at her. "Bye." She then outstreched her arms and leaned into a familier gesture; a hug. Harry then left, leaving Orissi alone with her friends. "Your prat of a brother walks around like he owns the damn place" muttered one of the girls. The girl flipped her obviously been colored blonde hair over her shoulder. "Shove it, Pansy." Orissi hissed, as she leaned in"Or I can tell 'Drakie-Poo' who you've been screwing, lately." Pansy glared at her and snatched her black frock coat and strolled out of the room. Orissi heard the word "Bitch" muttered as Pansy walked towards the door and when Orissi was about to sit down.

Orissi looked into her notebook. She sighed as she peered to left to look at her new 'american' friend, Ashli. Ashli was watching her cousin, who had put her arm around her friend, and sighed. "Guess we'll be partners." She said, with the valley girl accent, which plagued her voice, gone. Orissi looked at Ashli and smiled. "Don't worry...we'll have fun, too." A thought then hit Orissi's head-She was Indian and British and Ashly was all-American. She frowned at herself. "Ash, we can't work together." "Why not" She whined. "Cause we are of different heritages, our families have no connections whatsoever; Plus, your Hufflepuff and I am..." Orissi stoped and rolled her eyes. "Slytherin..." She had been dreading Slytherin since her 1st year. "Why don't you like Slytherin" Ashli asked, her sky-blue eyes shining with her signature "I-wanna-know" stare"Isn't that 4th year cutie, Draco, in Slytherin" "See, that's one of the problems. He's such a little prat. He walks around like he's better than everyone, just because the girls drop to their knees in prayer and guys want to be like him. Let me tell you, he nothing more than arrogant little bast..." A heavy fist landed on her table. It was Goyle's fat hand that shook the table and room. Orissi looked up to she a pink-faced Draco, sandwiched in between his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Apperantly, Draco had overheard her talking and wasn't liking it. "Oh, I guess someone is complaining about me." Draco cooed, his pink face a tad more relaxed from earlier. "Which one was it? Reluctant, but stupid little Miss American blonde or Scarhead's ickle-bitty sister" He cooed, his voice cruel, but his face still cool. Ashli blinked at him her eyes glistening with water. Orissi stared at Ashli, then looked at Draco, her usually blank face, twisted into a scowl. "I said those 'things', Malfoy and really, dude...I don't take 'em back." He laughed in her face, inviting everyone to laugh, too. He leaned in to her ear and whispered something. "I'll get you when you least expect it." He let go of her and shoved her. She watch him as went out the door. _"He can't...I'm sure."_ She thought to herself. She shook the thought off and gathered her things, heading towards Slytherin tower.


End file.
